The Swedish Kaiju
by Kiryu2012
Summary: Neosaurus, Silvagon, and numerous other kaiju are put into Daikaiju Academy. Watch as Neosaurus and his loyal pet get into all kinds of mischief, including brawls, wrestling, and other odd stuff. Neosaurus and Silvagon based on Robbaz and Walrus. Rated M for violence, language, and bizarre fetishes.


Neosaurus laughed as he kicked Bemstar in the chest, sending the kaiju flying into a boulder. Bemstar stood back up and fired off energy blasts from his horn, but the attacks did nothing to falter the reptilian kaiju. Neosaurus grabbed Bemstar by his neck and chokeslammed him into the ground.

Also in the battlefield, Silvagon punched down Dorako, before kicking him across the snow. Dorako stood up and brought both hook claws upon Silvagon's shoulders, but the bull-like kaiju simply kicked Dorako into a tree.

The kaiju were dueling on top of a snowy mountain, Neosaurus and Silvagon simply roaming around while Dorako and Bemstar made the mistake of challenging the Vikings.

Dorako rammed into Silvagon, but the larger foe was unfazed as he simply swatted Dorako to the ground, then grabbed him by his leg and tossed him into Bemstar just as the flying kaiju received a fist to the face by Neosaurus, both kaiju tumbling across the snow. Neosaurus picked up Bemstar by his neck and lifted him up into the air. Bemstar desperately blasted away at Neosaurus, but this did nothing before Neosaurus let out a loud "Dental appointment!" and smashed his fist into Bemstar's face, caving in his skull and splattering blood across the snow. Silvagon ran at Dorako, who tried to fly away, but Silvagon grabbed him by his legs and slammed him into the ground, then plucked off Dorako's wings before beating away at Dorako's head. Dorako struggled for a moment, but his life soon ended when Silvagon smashed his fists down upon Dorako's skull, shattering it and spilling out brain matter.

Neosaurus tossed aside Bemstar's body as he saw Silvagon start to straddle Dorako's corpse.

"Silvagon! You can't rape his body! That's just sick."

Silvagon didn't seem to pay any attention to Neosaurus as he followed Neosaurus up towards the top of the mountain. The two kaiju were unfazed by the cold as they soon reached the mountaintop and gazed down at the horizon, the view simply beautiful.

"Look at that," Neosaurus stated, pointing a claw down at the land below. "That's glorious."

Silvagon just gave a glance before looking ahead as he usually did.

The Vikings would be getting more than just a view.

Suddenly the duo heard a loud shriek, before from the heavens descended a large beast. This kaiju was dark blue with a contrasting red chest. Sprouting from his shoulders were a pair of massive crystals, and his tail was tipped by a cluster of crystals. It didn't take a genius to know who this was.

The clone of the Kaiju King, Spacegodzilla.

Neosaurus flexed his arms. "C'mon Silvagon. My nipples thirst for blood!"

Silvagon roared in response, before the duo charged at Spacegodzilla. The crystalline Godzilla opened his mouth and let loose with a volley of Corone Beams, the alien energies punching into the kaiju's flesh and exploding, sending both staggering backwards. Neosaurus lunged forward and punched away at Spacegodzilla's face and chest. The tyrant punched Neosaurus hard in the chest, sending him staggering backwards, before he swung his tail into him, sending him toppling to the ground. Silvagon rammed Spacegodzilla, before slamming his tail into the space mutant's chest, making him stagger backwards. Spacegodzilla gripped Silvagon's horns and coursed energy into his frame, frying his flesh. Spacegodzilla tossed Silvagon down next to Neosaurus and levitated into the air, pelting the duo with Corona Beams, shredding their flesh.

Spacegodzilla grinned evilly, before he generated a black orb between his hands. Tossing the orb above the duo, Spacegodzilla watched with sadistic glee as the orb widened, and began to suck everything into it. Neosaurus dug his claws into the ground.

"Hang on Silvagon! Don't let- Oh, shit."

Silvagon had already been sucked up into the portal, Neosaurus only managing to flip off Spacegodzilla before he too was pulled into the portal. Neosaurus and Silvagon tumbled through the darkness, unable to figure out what was going on, before there came a flash of light, and they fell to the ground. Neosaurus rolled onto his hands and knees, shaking his head clear as he looked around. He and Silvagon appeared to be in some sort of park, and he could spot a city in the distance.

"Excuse me?"

Neosaurus blinked in surprise at the voice and turned his head towards the source, only to see a girl with pink hair, green reptilian scales, Japanese styled school clothing, and a Godzilla-like tail flicking behind her.

"Are you guys okay?"

This wasn't good.


End file.
